Late Night Television
by Cally9
Summary: Virgil and Richie fall asleep while watching movies. VR slash


Virgil woke with a comfortable, warm weight settled on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw the gas station around him, he and Richie had been watching movies and they must have fallen asleep. Said blonde was settled between Virgil's legs, his head on the dark teen's chest. How they had ended up this way, Virgil didn't know, but he wasn't about to ruin the moment. He had recently discovered that he cared about Richie as more than a best friend or partner in crime fighting, he just didn't know if Richie felt the same.

Virgil ran a hand through his friend's soft blonde hair and got no reaction. Richie was dead to the world, if the drool soaking the superhero's shirt was any indication. "I love you Richie," he whispered quietly to the one sleeping on his chest.

Richie stirred, "Love you too, V man." Virgil stiffened for a moment before he realized that Richie was asleep and probably didn't realize what he was saying, but then Richie opened his eyes and grinned mischievously up at Virgil.

"You're awake!" Virgil said, surprised and embarrassed. He could feel the heat of a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Have been for quite some time," Richie rested his chon on Virgil's chest, "You snore really loudly." Before Virgil could protest he was stopped by Richie's finger to his lips. "Did you mean it?" the blonde asked, his eyes full of hope and a bit of fear.

"I've never meant anything more in my entire life," Virgil said quietly.

"Then kiss me," Richie said so softly that Virgil was sure he had misheard him.

"What?" he asked. He had often imagined a scenario similar to this, but Richie was never this forward in any of them.

Richie automatically started mentally calculating the angel he would have to approach at to obtain best results, then he mentally told his brain to shut up. He pulled himself farther up Virgil's body, so that they were laying flush against each other, and pressed his lips to the lips he had dreamt about so often.

The kiss started out innocent, but, as innocent things often do, it didn't stay that way for long. It soon became almost unbearably hot as Virgil asked for entrance to Richie's mouth with his tongue, and found himself suddenly inside the velvety hot cavern he had waited for for so long. The both moaned and pressed closer together.

Richie's shirt was quickly removed and flung somewhere, he could find it later. As Virgil ran his hands up and down Richie's toned torso, and switched their positions, Virgil was no on top, the blonde paused. "V-Virgil hold up." The mocha teen gazed up at him questioningly. "I don't want this to go too far. I want the first time…" he blushed and Virgil kissed his face, the blush making him so adorable. "I want it to be special," he finished quietly. Virgil nodded his agreement.

He moaned as his partners mouth found his neck, as the smaller teen bit down Virgil arched into him. He forced Richie's mouth back to his, but then began to work his way down the tender throat. He placed kisses along his chest, when he added his tongue the boy beneath him arched his back tantalizingly.

Richie gasped as he felt Virgil's tongue in his belly button. In an out, in an out. He was practically fucking the indention with his tongue. "Oh God…" Richie moaned. Virgil grinned wickedly. He ran his hands up the side of Richie's stomach, then his arms, pinning his hands and arms above his head. He rocked his hips and the blonde's mouth fell open, Virgil took that opportunity to ravish it. He rocked again and this time Richie's hips met his, their groins touched, sending jagged electricity through their system. If this kept up neither of them would be able to hold on, but neither slowed their pace. They wanted to push each other to and over the edge.

As they came the cries of passion were enough to make even the walls blush if they could. They lay plastered together, a large expanse of sweat soaked skin pressed against the other. They were so tangled up it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended, the perfect blend of dark and light skin. As they felt drowsiness over take them once again, Backpack beeped. They groaned at the same time.


End file.
